1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of condom testing and application, particularly to mechanical condom testers and applicators.
2. Description of Prior Art
Condoms have long been used for contraceptive purposes and are of ever increasing importance in reducing the dissemination of sexually transmitted diseases. Moreover, with the advent of such deadly viruses as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), it has become crucial to encourage the use of condoms. This can be accomplished by making condom application quick and convenient and by providing the users with added confidence in the quality and effectiveness of condoms.
Currently, a plurality of condom testers and applicators are known and used for these purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,463 to Taiji Nishinozo, 1989, discloses a condom applicator which comprises a flexible continuous strip having a centrally located longitudinal slot and pull tabs attached to the strip near the slot. Both ends of the strip are rolled together with the condom into a disk. To apply the condom, the user pulls the tabs backwards along the penis to unroll the condom sheath over it.
A similar applicator device comprising a pair of strips which are pulled to unroll a condom is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,905 to Robert Broad, 1991.
However, both applicators require that the penis be fully erect in order to unroll the condom. Moreover, the application of the condom is not instantaneous and demands a rolling motion which takes time and which may be unpleasant to the user because of the initial rolling contact with a cold sheath. Furthermore, these applicators are utilized only for donning condoms, and their function does not include testing the integrity of the condom sheath.
Several different methods and devices for testing condoms are currently available.
One such tester is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,358 to Marsh et al., 1989. This device consists of a hollow cylinder having a distal end furnished with an opening and a proximal end fitted with a bellows which contains a one-way valve. For testing, a condom is placed over the distal end and is gradually unrolled along the outside walls of the hollow cylinder. The hem ring of the condom is then sealingly retained in a groove situated near the proximal end of the hollow cylinder. The user than actuates the bellows to pump air into the hollow cylinder and out the opening located in its distal end to inflate the condom, which is then inspected for leaks.
However, this tester has several notable drawbacks. Not only does it lack the capability to aid the user in applying the condom, but it complicates the process even further. Once the condom has been unrolled, it is difficult to roll it back into a taut disk. The subsequent application of the condom is cumbersome if it is not rolled back properly.